It's okay to be gay!
by Poetic Agony
Summary: One shot. High school AU. Sai is an asshole, Sasuke is a little bitch, and Itachi isn't dead. Yayy. Written for my sister. Rated T for language and offensive derogatory terms directed towards homosexuals. (I don't approve of derogatory terms, but I only used them for effect.) Sorry if I offend you in any way !


"**The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." – Bob Marley**

"Hey Sasgaay!"  
Sasuke Uchiha looked over his right shoulder only to see his high school's gang of wannabe gangsters—baggy, low hanging pants and backward hats included—standing behind him.  
"Tch," he turned back and started walking again, he didn't have time to deal with these losers.  
"Uchiha! Hey! I was talking to you! It's really rude to ignore people ya know." He rolled his eyes, not having the energy to deal with their bullshit today. He turned around smirking,  
"Oh, sorry, were you talking to me? I tend to tune out idiots." He started to walk away again when suddenly, before he could react he was thrown to the ground and held down. The ringleader of the group leaned down and got all up in his grill hollllllaaaaa.*  
"What was that gayboy? Haha did you hear that boys? This little faggot thinks he's funny!" He could hear all of the other boys snickering. Despite the seriousness of the situation he was in he couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes, ever since he came out of the closet they'd been harassing him even more lately, throwing around derogatory comments as if it would somehow cure them of their inferiority complex.  
"Oh good one Sai, bet that'll help you get your mind off your absentee father. How's your mom doing by the way? Still a drunken whore?" Once he saw the pained look on Sai's face he instantly felt remorse and regret, but being a sarcastic asshole was the only way he knew to deal with his constant tormenters. He opened his mouth to apologize but instead felt the pain of being punched in the face really, really hard. _"Guess I deserved that," _he thought. He figured after a few punches Sai would be satisfied and he could limp home and just plug in some headphones and leave reality for a while, but it didn't stop. Sai kept punching and kicking until he could taste blood in his mouth and feel his body going numb. He looked up, hoping for an escape when his eyes landed on someone he'd never noticed before, he had blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Sasuke started at him hopefully. _"Please," _Sasuke thought, _"save me." _He saw the blond swallow and take in a deep breath before stepping forward and grabbing Sai's shoulder.  
"Sai stop! You're really hurting him! I think he's had enough." Sai scowled before turning and punching the blond in the face.  
"Shut up Naruto! Or do you want a beating too?" Naruto glanced down, while holding his face in his hand, looking defeated. He looked up giving Sasuke an apologetic look, and then shrugged signaling that there was nothing more he could do. Sasuke gave a little nod before closing his eyes, accepting his fate. It felt like an eternity before beating suddenly stopped and the weight was lifted off of him. He opened his eyes slowly spotting a figure standing before him in a protective stance.  
"Shit! It's Itachi! Run!" He heard the sound of fleeting footsteps before hearing Sai call out,  
"You win this time fag, but I'll be coming for you!" His older brother, Itachi, kneeled over his bloodied form.

"Are you okay, little brother?"  
"Fucking peachy," he groaned. Itachi chuckled before helping his brother from the ground and putting his arm around his shoulder. Itachi helped him limp all the way home before sitting him on the couch to fix his wounds.  
"This can't keep happening Sasuke, you're going to get seriously hurt one of these days." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes,  
"It's not like I ask them to beat the shit out of me every day."  
"I'm serious. With that mouth of yours you're going to end up in the hospital."  
"My mouth isn't the problem! They're just a bunch of homophobic assholes!"  
"That's why they're beating you up? I can't believe it-" Itachi was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed before getting up and walking to the front door. After a few seconds of silence Itachi called out,  
"Sasuke it's for you!" Confused, Sasuke got up and limped to the door. He almost gasped in surprise when he saw the blond from earlier, Naruto, standing at his door. He had scratches all over his face and it looked like he had a black eye forming.  
"Wow you look like shit," Sasuke joked, suddenly feeling very awkward. Naruto gave a chuckle before smiling broadly at him.  
"Still hotter than you, though." Still feeling slightly weirded out, Sasuke invited Naruto in and they sat on the couch while Itachi made them snacks.  
"So what happened to your face?" Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Sai beat me up after I, uh, punched him in the face."  
"Why?"  
"To be honest, I've never really agreed with Sai at all. I'm sorry for what's been happening I was just scared."  
"Scared of what?" Sasuke asked, confused.  
"Of be picked on like you…"  
"Why would you be picked on?" Naruto blushed profusely, looking unsure about something.  
"Well, uh, I, um, I'm also…ya know…gay," Naruto admitted feeling very exposed and embarrassed.  
"Oh…"  
"Yeah…and uh, if I'm going to keep being honest…I've always kinda, uh, had a crush on you, Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't help but blush.  
"Me? Why? Is this some kinda joke? 'Cause it's really rude to-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto pressing his warm lips against Sasuke's pale, cold ones. Sasuke smiled gently while still kissing Naruto when he heard in the distance Itachi yelling out,  
"GAYYYY!" 


End file.
